User blog:Grammar Cat/I Am the Tree Bouncer, Not the Walrus
Hello Wikians! Most of you may have noticed my strange choice of words and I will tell you why I chose them. So a few days ago, me, my father, and NOBODY, went sledding. Once again we had gotten a freak snowstorm (at least this one Cam Woolley, whom my dad called a dunder head, didn't tell people to put on their snow tires before going into work tomorrow). When we got to the sledding site, most of the snow had disappeared :( Well we went sledding nevertheless and the first time I went down, I tugged my hood over my face cause I thought I was going to get badly injured. I didn't get injured and my dad said I literally flew down the hill and I didn't stop on the grassy patches! So after some more tries with me not putting my hood down and actually looking face forward, I got a little too cocky and I decided I would go through the trees. Well first off, the places where the trees were are grassy patches and in front of the trees is this huge section of ice. So it was dangerous because of the ice and the trees but I went anyway. Well I went down and I felt pain in my leg as if I had hit something and then I felt myself turn around and the sled tipped over. I felt pain in my leg so I just stood in the snow and didn't move it. Gradually the pain went away and I could walk again. My dad and NOBODY came down in the large black sled and my Dad told me my sledding through the trees was very dramatic. He told me I bounced of the tree and actually sent bark flying off it. After a few more sleds when we all went in all the different sleds at least once, we all decided to go in the large black sled all at once. It was a tight squeeze and we failed two times to go down correctly. The first we went down my legs were sticking out of the front and I think we actually tipped over the sled. My father and NOBODY went down the hill on their backs while I went on my stomach and I actually think it got scraped against the hill cause my jacket had gotten pushed up. My mother probably couldn't take watching all of us fall down the hill without the sled (and she told us that she didn't want to come if we had so many accidents). Well the next time the order was slightly changed: I was in the front and my father was in the middle instead of the back and NOBODY was in the back. We messed up again because NOBODY had put his foot on my father's leg and it dragged down the hill. The third time, after I supervised it, we finally went down correctly. We then had races to see who would go the farthest. The first time me and my father won, the second time NOBODY won, and the third time I won cause I had surprisingly shot down the hill and went the farthest ever! So at the end we all went home and a surprising thing happened: My dad pulled me across on the sled on a patch of ice really quickly and he told me he had just kept running and he didn't feel the weight of the sled. I found that strange since I thought the ice would make it worse. So that is the end of my sledding adventure. Category:Blog posts